


14

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	14

“趴好。”男人说着把他扔到床上，他乖乖地抱住枕头，侧过头看向摄影师:“继续。”身后的男人脱下他的裤子，没有润滑便插了进去，“啊……”，他痛得双手抓紧枕头，眉眼间却依旧透出狡黠无辜，摄影师赶忙拍下这一幕。身后的男人快速抽插着，拍了拍他的屁股，握住他腰不停冲撞，男人的肉棒狠狠地插入，又整根抽出，囊袋拍打着肛口，发出“啪啪”的响声，男人一会儿就射了进去，又把他翻过来做了一次，他后穴里还有刚才射的精液，随着抽插响起“噗呲噗呲”的水声，在空阔的房间里显得格外淫靡。


End file.
